1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operation control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a touch sensing display and a method of releasing a lock state thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of the terminal may be taken into consideration in the aspect of structure or software to support and enhance the function of the terminal.
As an example, a mobile terminal having a touch screen may provide a function of entering a lock state when a predetermined condition is satisfied and a function of releasing the lock state through a predetermined procedure in an attempt for solving a problem that an unintentional function is activated or deactivated by an unintentional contact of the touch screen in the mobile terminal.